


A Date

by StardustSky



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Literally taking the text “It’s a date!” was a mistake. She must had suspected it was too good to be true.





	A Date

“We are just going for a milkshake at a diner? W-why are you dressed like you are going to a 5 star restaurant?”

Webby looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Lena raised an eyebrow trying to read her comportment and thought maybe she was making her uncomfortable.

Maybe that’s just what Webby usually wears to go out? Even if it was to somewhere as simple as going to a lousy diner to get a milkshake.

After all, Webby comes from a fancy family, while she… well… doesn’t come from any family at all…

“I-I misunderstood when you said it was a date…” Webby laughed awkwardly, her face pink matching her outfit.

She avoided looking at her crush and started to play with her hair nervously. Literally taking the text “It’s a date!” was a mistake. She must had suspected it was too good to be true. And literally taking “Dress fancy on a date” from a website might have been another mistake…

This took Lena by surprise, but she remembered her last text and made the connection.

“W-well, don’t worry about it, Webby. You look real cute!” she commented.

The other girl beamed, blush still on her face. “R-Really?” she asked almost in disbelieve.

Lena nodded. “Sure. Let’s get our milkshakes now,” she opened the door for her, and after a short silence added. “And then maybe we can go on a real date after?”

Webby looked at her with big eyes, her face getting somehow redder, but her smile growing wider. “For real? Where?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, but we can’t stay in this diner for too long. Your facing dress is making this place look even more like a dumpster.” she laughed.

 


End file.
